daniellamonetfandomcom-20200214-history
Inga Veinshtein
'Inga Veinshtein '''is a text messaging mean teenage girl and one of the supporting antagonists of the 2007 film [[Nancy Drew|''Nancy Drew]]. She is portrayed by Daniella Monet. Biography Inga is Corky's older sister and along with her best friend Trish (Kelly Vitz) alternately torment Nancy and want to give her a makeover but do nothing to suggest that they’re real people. Nancy first meets the text messaging mean teens when she arrives on her first day at her new school and smiles at them, while they just stare at her. They are then seen in the auditorium and after Nancy finishes her role as Juliet, they laugh at her. During lunch, Trish texts Inga that she is next to Nancy (calling her Martha Stewart) and Inga tells her to steal the cupcake while she distracts her. Inga then befriends Nancy and tells her that she noticed her wearing penny loafers to which Nancy replies that she likes old fashion things and Inga sarcastically replies that she's noticed. When Nancy isn't looking Trish steals the cupcake and Corky stands up to them and asks them to give it back, but Inga tells him to shut up and smashes frosting all over his face and walks off with Trish laughing. While Nancy speaks to the school principal, Inga and Trish arrive at the office, thinking they are in trouble and while they sit down and continue texting, they hear Nancy talking to the principal, tells him that she's CPR certified and come up with a plan. During the basketball game, Corky pretends to choke on a pretzel and the referee has everyone stop the game and Inga yells out if anyone knows CPR and Nancy replies that she knows how to do CPR. When, Nancy checks for the object in Corky's mouth, he laughs and Inga replies to him that he was supposed to kiss her. Nancy walks out of the gym feeling embarassed as the game continues. The next day, the girls notice Nancy and Corky with Ned, Nancy's friend from River Heights and think that Corky is going out on a date. They join and befriend Ned and Nancy takes them to a Chinese store to look for a will. Later, Inga asks Nancy what the deal is with her and Ned and Nancy hears something in her car. She tells the girls that she has to defuse a bomb in her car, and Inga replies "No kidding, love is a battlefield." Nancy then runs in slow motion to throw the bomb down a hole in the street. She succeeds, the bomb explodes, and Nancy is knocked to the ground, unconscious. Ned wakes her up, and Nancy and Corky quickly get into Nancy's car to chase down the suspect ignoring Inga and Trish's questions and drive off. Nancy then invites Inga and Trish to her birthday party. Inga tells Trish that she knows that Nancy is weird but they have to go thinking that Ned is going to be Inga's future husband. During the party, she invites a few uninvited guests and the party goes wild. Inga yells for someone to call 911 because her friend Trish is choking and needs CPR. Nancy thinks it's another joke, but Inga is serious this time. She says that Trish has a peanut allergy, and some guy there says he had been making out with Trish (thus causing the reaction from him -- the making out is not seen). Nancy then performs an emergency tracheotomy on Trish (we hear, but don't see the act, but others do and adversely react). Trish is then taken to the hospital and Inga invites Nancy to go shopping with her. At the mall, Inga and Trish continue texting and she tells the shop clerk that Nancy needs her photo taken. On the night after Nancy gets kidnapped, the girls and Corky run into Nancy's room and Inga tells Mr. Bieredemeyer (unaware of what just happened) that she's in water polo with his granddaughter Courtney. Nancy sees herself on the magazine and Inga and Trish shake their feet in the air and are wearing penny loafer shoes. She tells Nancy that she needs to borrow her coat, but Nancy gets up and thanks Leshing for saving her life.Category:Roles